Fusion
Fusion is a process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two elements from the initial armors. Fusion of Rings and Amulets has no restriction on elements needing to be seperate. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. *Fusion is done using the "Combine" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 Fusion Stones *Both armors, rings or amulets are used up during the fusion process *You cannot use two armors which have 1 or 2 elements that are the same *You can fuse two element armor which will give you increased diversity of what armor you could obtain, as the result could be a combination of either element from both sides (E.g., fusing a fire/water with a air/spirit could give a fire/air, fire/spirit, water/air, or water/spirit,water,fire,spirit or air armor. *The ranking of the fused armor is somewhat random. *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than one. **One theory is that the Average of the Total EP of the two armors is applied to the Resulting Armor. Citation needed. *There is no time requirement on fusion unlike crafting; if you fuse two armors, rings or amulets they combine instantly and you immediately get the result. Probable information *You can't receive plus versions from fusion *There is no proof that element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level affect what type of armor, ring or amulet you get from fusion. There are several reports of players getting the same fusion results even thought they use different element and armor orders, plus versions, and armor levels. *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D, but not A/B or C/D. *Elements A/B + C can give A, B, C, A/C, or B/C, but not A/B. *Elements A + B can give A, B, or A/B. *Regarding Kaleidoscopic Armor, it is rumored to be fusable although there is no substantial evidence to prove so. Results of fusion by rarity →*Note: Fusion will not always follow this chart. Changes and unusual results have been remarked. As of the Feb. 21, 2015 update, combining an epic with another epic will always result in an epic. The same element combination process still applies.← List of Possible results Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. Rare Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic Fusable Armor Fusion Examples To get a better understanding of how fusion works lets take a look at the following example: Example 1 *Armor 1: Leviathan's Platemail - Legendary - mono Water *Armor 2: Soulshard Raiment - Legendary - mono Spirit **Rarities => Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Water & Spirit can produce: **mono Water, mono Spirit, & Water/Spirit The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Ultra Rare **Water/Spirit - Spectral Captain's Uniform *Legendary **mono Water - Chitinous Armor, Hydromancer's Mantle, Typhoon Armor, Riversteel Robes, Lunar Vanguard **mono Spirit - Bone Harvester's Garb, Eldritch Keeper's Robes, Ethereal Garment, Cyclops Battlegear **Water/Spirit - Blackfrost Raiment, Starsong Shroud, Asherah's Armor, Wraithscale Armor, Famine Robes, Vortex Aegis *Epic **Water/Spirit - Moontide Platemail **mono Water - Northerner's Battlegear, Centurion Aegis, Sharksteel Mantle **mono Spirit - Armor of the Devoted, Arcane Mantle, Chaos Vanguard, *22 possible results Example 2 *Armor 1: Flamehunter's Garb - Legendary - Fire/Water *Armor 2: Voodoo Robes - Legendary- Spirit/Air **Rarities => Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Fire/Water & Spirit/Air can produce: **mono Fire, mono Water, mono Spirit, mono Air, Fire/Spirit, Fire/Air, Water/Spirit, Water/Air The potential armor than can be produced includes: *Ultra Rare **Fire/Spirit - Dark Prince's Royal Armor **Water/Spirit - Spectral Captain's Uniform **Water/Air - Storm Sorcerer *Legendary **mono Fire - Ruby Plate Mail, Wanderer's Shroud, Scorchstone Aegis, Wicker Mantle, Chupacabra's Hide **mono Water - Chitinous Armor, Hydromancer's Mantle, Leviathan's Platemail, Typhoon Armor, Riversteel Robes, Lunar Vanguard **mono Spirit - Ethereal Garment, Bone Harvester's Garb, Eldritch Keeper's Robes, Soulshard Raiment, Cyclops Battlegear **mono Air - Cloud King's Finery, Featherblade Battlegear, Vesture of Frost, Razorwind Platemail **Fire/Spirit - Admiral's Battleworn Regalia, Pyromancer's Mantle, Aegis of the Fallen, Behemoth's Vanguard, Voidborne Shroud, Unicorn's Salvation **Fire/Air - Combustion Armor, Barbarian Raiding Gear, Flame Summoner's Shroud, Drake Platemail, Wasp Carapace, Pestilence Mantle **Water/Spirit - Blackfrost Raiment, Starsong Shroud, Asherah's Armor,Wraithscale Armor, Famine Robes, Vortex Aegis **Water/Air - Abominable Platemail, Nian Wargear, Vermax's Platemail, Kaiju Carapace *Epic **mono Fire - Blazeborne Vanguard **mono Water - Northerner's Battlegear, Centurion Aegis, Sharksteel Mantle **mono Spirit - Armor of the Devoted, Arcane Mantle, Chaos Vanguard **Mono Air - Ronan Star Robes ** Fire/Spirit - Forgestone Aegis, Dragonborn Aegis **Fire/Air - Aegis of Sky Majesty, Triskelion Wargear, Firestorm Vanguard **Water/Spirit - Moontide Platemail **Water/Air - Cloudrange Platemail, Maelstrom Irons, Armor of the Peacock ** *60 possible results As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll need it.